Rose Among The Thorns
by ElsiMate
Summary: You know what Shakespeare said, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust within them. Lucky for you, got all three down." I snort. Did he just say thrust within them? Bastard.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! CUZ IT'S MY SECOND STORY! YEY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Rose among the Thorns**

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old and a student of Juuken academy. I was once a normal teenage girl 'till 3 days ago. You see, I was born into a world not so different from yours, but so different in many ways. I was born into the world of vampires.

Not so long ago, I found out that I wasn't the average ordinary girl. They just told me

3 days ago, my birthday, that I'm a vampire. I am the heiress of the largest, most powerful vampire cult in the whole world.

My mother and father were bitten by a ban of rogue vampires at the age of 29. My mother was pregnant then, pregnant with me. The vampire's venom spread all over her body, even to poor little baby me.

After turning into full vampires, my parents were lost, they didn't know how to control their powers, their blood lust. They confronted my grandparents, their brothers, sisters, cousins, every family member they know. They took the phrase 'all for one and one for all' all too literally, the worst 10 days of their lives as my parents said.

They were all altered into new more superior beings. News spread, they were new vampires they couldn't help it, they killed almost half a continent. But of course Europe is always involved, contradicting contrary belief many of these vampires live in Paris, the high vampire council at least.

This "vampire council" that I speak of is a group of the oldest vampires there is, the one's with more experience. They summoned my family to go to Paris at once, they wanted to help them.

They were trained, taught and they learned fast. In a span of 3 weeks, they were even more powerful than ever. With a lot of hard work my family was known by vampires from all corners of the earth, we became leaders.

Now back to my story. As you know I was infected by the venom, too. My parents asked the council what would happen to me. They said that the venom would take it's toll on me, but it will take longer. They said they have seen many cases like these and that the offspring usually shows signs at the age of sixteen, it's like the coming of age in vampire world my mom said. They said when I turn sixteen; I would stop aging and be forever a teenager. How fun.

I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my story…

* * *

Its lunch, I'm bored. And I don't really eat anything. Lunch is such a waist of my time. Look, I know I'm acting like such a spoiled brat, but I don't even do anything at lunch, I just watch other people eat.

"Saso-chan, I'm bored." I whined.

"Then do something about it." This is my big brother, Sasori. We aren't really related, my mom and dad just took them in. And by them, I mean my two other sisters, Tayuya and Karin. No, they aren't related either, well at least Tayuya and Karin aren't. The only real siblings in this table are Sasori and Karin. They were all adopted. Me? I'm the real daughter. You might ask why they were adopted, well it's because they're vampires too.

"But, Saso—"I stopped. His nose scrunched up. His face became all weird and you know like he wanted to puke. I started to sniff, I could smell it now.

"Do you all smell that?" he asked us. We all nodded. It was horrible; I haven't smelt anything like it. I didn't know what it was, but I instantly hated it.

"Sasori is it?" my sister, Tayuya asked. He nodded.

"Why are they here?" Karin spoke up.

"Who are 'they'?" I suddenly asked confused. What were they talking about? My question went unanswered. The cafeteria doors burst open and came in a group of newcomers.

"It's them." My brother snarled, his eyes turned red. I looked at the door; there stood 3 tall boys and 2 other tall girls. The first one was tall and had his hair tied into a long ponytail, two lines traced from the tip of his eyes. The second one was normal looking enough except he carried a sketch pad. The third was the tallest, he was pale like the others and his hair was like a chicken's ass, yeah I just had to notice. The girl was beautiful, her hair reaching her waist and was an extraordinary color of brown, her hair started straight at first and curly as it reached the ends. The other was not as tall as the first, but just as beautiful, her hair a marvelous color of red, it was short and spiky it reminded me of fire.

"Who are they?" I asked again. How could such beautiful creatures smell so bad? I looked around the cafeteria, the others didn't look so disturbed, we're the only ones smelling this, and it MUST be something supernatural.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?" The eldest of us girls spoke up. I shook my head no.

"They're the Uchihas."

* * *

**That was a good cliffy, if I do say so myself.**

**Anyways, I might continue this story, if I get good feedback. Please Review! Flames are accepted!**

_**-Limegreen8**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter…that's it… How boring am I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

"Who exactly are the Uchihas?" I ask my brother. He and my sisters laughed.

"You've never heard of the Uchihas?" My ugly four-eyed sister asks, her laugh annoying me.

"Oh, how I pity thee, my lovely sister." Tayuya, my used-to-be favorite sibling, exclaims.

"What?" This brings another booming laugh from my family. The newly arrived visitors set their eyes upon us and they glare. We glare at them back. I don't know why I glared, it seems pretty useless to me. I look at each of their faces and my eyes stopped and landed on the face of the tallest of them all. He wasn't glaring, but he was looking at me. The sight made me want to blush and look away but I can't do that anymore 'coz I'm a "vampire". Who the hell cares?

Chicken-ass was still looking. I'd say he was ogling, if I didn't know better. He didn't glare and I didn't glare. He looked like he was trying to scrutinize me, like there was something he couldn't get about me. I looked at him with equal amount of curiosity. Why was he looking at me? Why can't I see his future or whatever event he may be involved in? A few more questions popped in my mind until I realized they were walking towards us.

I knew it was time to prevent anything that we may regret having the humans to see. So, I stopped it, I stopped everything. Everything froze besides us and the Uchihas.

"Uchiha." My brother snarled.

"Haruno." Pony tail followed suit. They stopped walking for they were like 2 feet away.

"Who did that?" He asks us. I think he was talking about the whole cafeteria freezing.

"Depends…"I start. "…who wants to know?" I ask rather rudely, beating my brother before he could say anything.

"Aa. A new family member, eh, Sasori?" he says my brothers name with venom.

"And of real Haruno blood." He adds quickly. How the hell does he know I'm the real Haruno?

"Shut up, Itachi." My brother is mad; I could tell by the look on his face he's mad. I've only seen it once and that was when I broke his bike and by bike I mean the expensive motorcycle-ish kind.

"Sasori." Tayuya says sternly. She's trying to calm him, that's what she does. And soon enough it works.

"Sorry." He grunts as Tayuya pats his back. I swear they must be a couple.

"How sweet!" The red head says actually meaning it.

"Be quiet, Akemi." Itachi snaps back at her. Then they take a seat at our table! Emphasis on the OUR.

"What are you doing?" my beloved brother snarls.

"Sitting down."

"Why?"

"Because we're tired." Seeing that they aren't here to fight with us, with a quick wave of my hand everything snaps back to life.

"Sakura." My brother snaps.

"What?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"So that's your name." Itachi says, smirking. What the hell? He was SMIRKING. Eeeeeeew! He was flirting with me! Disgusting.

"Saso-chan, can I go now?" I say impatiently. Why was I here anyway? OH, that's right, because I'm a vampire, too.

"Saku-chan, can you shut up now?" He says in a squeaky voice, his eyes fluttering. I hmphed and crossed my arms over my chest. Tayuya and Karin snicker.

"Stfu, bitches." I grumble and the Uchihas snicker.

"She has her sister's tongue." The brunette says her eyes on Tayuya.

"Mind introducing yourselves?" I say, mockingly which seems to make them glare except HIM. No not him. Chicken-ass. He just smirks.

"Yeah." My four-eyed fat-ass "sibling" starts. "Who's the neophyte?" She asks, pointing to chicken-ass.

"That I believe would be my brother." The "artist" said blankly.

"Name?" my voice clearly showed I was annoyed.

"Sasuke." He talks for the first time today. I think I just blushed. Shit. I keep quiet and I swear his smirk grew wider.

"May I ask you to leave?" Sigh. Saso-chan can be so ill-tempered.

"Sasori, just because our parents are fighting, doesn't mean we have to, too." Itachi says.

"Of course it does!" Sasori shouted. All of the people in the cafeteria were looking at him. I sighed. I moved my finger in a circular motion and everything else went into rewind, like nothing even happened.

"Sasori, I can't keep doing this every time you burst. Please try to control your temper." I say, rubbing the bridge of my nose. He grunts and Tayuya pats his back again. Tayuya can become pretty caring, when it comes to me and Sasori. Yes, I purposely left Karin out. Why? Because most of us hate her, even Sasori.

The Uchihas smirk, again. I growl, Karin and Tayuya do the same. Sasori seems to stay calm.

"Leave." I snarl. That's weird, I've never snarled at anyone before. I froze everything else again, just in case.

"Ahahaha…The little vampire is getting cranky, eh?" The Brunette taunts. I death glare her and the red head, Akemi, looks at me with …concern?

"I said LEAVE." My voice was booming. It fortunately threw her into the wall about 40 feet away. I stood there in shock, but I didn't let it show. My chest was heaving and it felt harder to breathe. I looked at Tayuya and she just smiled at me with her evil grin. I gave her a questioning look.

"Reira." Itachi says, running beside her. He looked back at us as he stood up and held the girl in hr arms.

"C'mon. We're leaving." He turned to the cafeteria's doors and left with the broody bunch trailing behind him.

"What just happened?" I ask, quickly regaining composure.

"You're just developing, Sakura." Karin says.

"Developing?" I ask Sasori.

"You're…uh…growing up." He answers me, trying to put it into simpler terms.

"Huh?" Tayuya chuckles.

"It means you're becoming the full vampire that you should be." I try to understand. That means—

"I was never human in the first place." I say, wide-eyed.

"That's right." Tayuya says to me, nodding.

"B-but…"

"Sakura, try to understand. You were always a vampire." Her motherly voice calmed me a bit. The humanity that I was deprived of was never really there…

I never knew how much you could miss something you never had.

* * *

**Wow…that was not much of a cliffy, ne? **

**Who cares?**

**-Limegreen8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

I'm pissed. I'm freaking pissed., immensely angry. How dare they not tell me? I was about to shout until I heard the bell ring. I was late. My siblings smirked and I death-glared at them. I ran out of the cafeteria; I heard them laugh.

It's their fault. It's their fault I'm late. Their fault I'm too focused on my grades that I can't be late for class. Their fault I'm too good to cut class. Oh how their taunts boil my blood.

Sure, I could've just stopped time in its tracks and gone to class without a worry. But no, 'You can only use it if your identity is at stake.' Mom said. And believe me, what mom says, goes. She has the tendency to be…controlling. And I mean c'mon, that is her 'edge'.

I'm almost to my destination when I bump into someone.

"Ugh..hey watch where you're—" I cut myself off when I saw who I was faced with.

"Oh, hey, Uncle!" I exclaim. Kakashi was always my favorite uncle, though his perverseness scares me.

"Hey, Sakura. Shouldn't you be in class?" He raises a brow.

"Uh, yeah, about tha—Wait. You're my next class!" I shout as realization struck me.

"Touché. I wont tell if you don't." He bargains.

"Uh…okay?" I say.

"Good. Say hi to my sister from me." He says as he pats my head. I stare at his retreating back and continue running to my class.

I'm almost there. I can see the open door. I dodged the students walking in the hallway and barged in the classroom.

"I MADE IT!" I shouted, pumping my fist up into the air.

"You're late again, Sakura." Kakashi? How the hell did he get here? Don't tell me he—he winked at me—he did.

"Stupid Uncle and his stupid authority." I grumble, crossing my arms across my chest as I lean against the door frame. He eyes me curiously.

"Well?" I asked, annoyed. This is so not my day.

"Oh, yes. You can sit beside…" I can see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Damn. I'm screwed.

"…Mr. Uchiha." I gape at him. He smiles that oh-so devilish grin of his. I grumble as I walked slowly to my "designated" seat. Oh how I hated him right now.

I sat down not bothering to make eye contact with the "enemy". Shit. I used air quotes again…This is a really bad habit I have going on, besides the fact that I'm mentally talking to myself.

"Now that everyone is seated, stay where you are. I will only be a moment." Uncle says as he walks out. I bet he's ditching us again or he's probably gonna' knock up my aunt, Anko, again. Yeah, definitely the Anko theory.

I growl instantly and picked up the subtle laugh that came from the hallway. When I tell mom about this, she is so going to kill him and I mean that literally.

"Had a bad day, Haruno?" I hear the being beside me say. I turn to him, snarling.

"Back off, Uchiha." In an instant I see his eyes widen.

"Your eyes…they're-" I turn away and smirk as I cut him off.

"They're red, aren't they?" I tease. He raises a brow.

"But that means—" I cut him off again.

"I know what it means. Is that a problem?" I give him a "toothy" grin, which I'm pretty sure still held the blood of my last victim.

"You don't care?" I can see the interest in his eyes. I smirk.

"Mother says it's necessary for a youngling to get a regular dose of human blood. And besides, I prefer it more than animal blood; much more nutritional really." I say, crossing my arms and sticking my nose up in the air. He merely chuckles.

"You? A youngling?" This immediately snaps me out of my proud moment and I come to glare at him.

"Of course I am! As a matter of fact, I know you're younger than me!" My statement seems to startle him.

"How'd you know that?" The quiver in his voice was music to my ears.

"I didn't. I was just taking a shot at it." I give him a wide grin and he simply scowls.

"Why are you fully developed?" I asked him. His scowl seemed to turn upwards in an obvious smirk.

"I'm a little advanced than some vampires." Oh, no he didn't. He did not just insult my intelligence. I mean what kind of person would do that to someone with supernatural powers? Oh, right. He's a vampire, that's why.

"Damn you." I grumble, crossing my arms across my chest. I HEARD him smirk! Damnit. Do you know how weird that is? Even for a vampire!

"Ditto."

* * *

**Well…there it is. I know the ending as kinda crappy, but I promise to make it up to you all next time!**

**P.S: Sorry if it was shorter than the last two.**

**-Limegreen8 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter…**

**Chuchcuchu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

****Worst day of school EVER. First I figured out that we had enemies. Then I found out I was never human. Next I was late for class. Lastly I think I just fell in love.

Yes, you heard right. I fell in love. With who? With the enemy, damnit. I fell and I fell hard. Mother and father are going to love this [sarcasm intended].

From his witty remarks to his deranged sense of humor, I fucking love it all. Damn him and his charm.

My parents are going to freak. I probably might get disowned…or worse [insert shudder here]. My siblings are going to try to kill me as my mom will while my dad cheers her on. Screw this unrequited love.

Oh, I can just imagine it now. I'll be wearing a long flowing black wedding gown and my devilishly handsome groom in a black tuxedo. My bride's maids will be wearing violet dresses with black frills and throughout the whole ceremony our families will be itching just to even glare at each other. And when we've exchanged our vows, they'll all go on a frenzy and kill each other. What a great story to tell our children. Sigh.

I know what you're probably thinking, black at a wedding? It would look much more like a funeral, right? Yeah I know, but could you imagine a room full of glowing entities? That would be just too bright. Black would dim it down a little; I think. Besides, it is my favorite color.

I am now currently walking down the hallways to the parking lot. No, school isn't done, but I figured there was a first for everything, right?

I walked out the doors casually. Holding my white coat in my hand, I slung it over my shoulder as I was shuffling for my keys in my pocket. Yes, our skirts had pockets, got a problem with that?

I was having a hard time finding my pocket; the stupid creases in the black fabric were concealing it. Damn. This was not working out. The dark clouds were not helping me either. It was starting to drizzle.

"Need some help?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around slowly. And I swear my heart, if I even had one, skipped a beat. It was him.

I tried my best to sound irritated. "What do you want?"

"Hey. I was just trying to help." The intruder said, shrugging. "Where are you going?" he asks me.

"Away." I said curtly and turned back around trying to find my keys. The rain wasn't making it any better. My hair was soaking, my baby blue blouse was now a darker shade and the golden embroidery on my jacket turned orange. Everything seemed darker.

"Where exactly?" He pressed on.

"Away from here..." I answered briefly as I finally found my keys. I opened my car with a click of a button. I got in the driver's seat and looked up at him. I swear I saw his eyes widen just a bit.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing." He snaps out of his daze. "Is there any specific answer I can get from you?" He says, his hands pocketed, the rain pouring on him.

"Maybe." I shrug as the door closes, turning away from him. I hear him chuckle through the glass and turn my face to him, smirking. He shakes his head and smiles. I answered his unspoken question and opened the passenger's side and I see his smile grow wider.

"Can't I drive?" My eyes widen. What did he just say?

"No."

"Please." He pouts. Damn him.

"It's my baby." I pout back.

"C'mon. Please?" He inches near me. I turn away, trying to figure out what to do.

"This might be the only chance I have to drive a Bugatti Veyron." I sigh.

"Fine."

We got out of the car and switched sides. I sat down in the passenger's side and buckled my seatbelt.

"So, where to?" He asks, turning to me.

"I just said, away." I smile.

"You're something else, y'know that?" He smiles and I think I just died inside.

* * *

"We're here." The blonde said, crouching low on the branch she alighted on. Her hair framed her face as her glowing red eyes shifted from place to place. The other little blonde beside her chuckles while swinging her leg along the branch she was on.

"A little too impatient, aren't we, Atsuko?" she teases. The other grunts in reply.

"Do you think they're ready, nee-chan?" She asks.

"Hn. They will be." The older one stands up from her position to look at the sight below. The younger sighs; there goes another one of their creatures.

"Survival of the fittest." The younger sighs once again. The older one grins evilly.

"And the fittest I will be."

* * *

**Another chapter done…**

**R & R please. Flames accepted.**


	5. Mini StorySasuke POV of Chapter 4

**Mini story guys…Sasuke P.O.V. of chapter 4!**

**Please forgive me.

* * *

**

"What's happening with me, Akemi?" I asked her as I swung my legs on the edge of the roof.

"I don't know, Sasuke." Akemi, the only one I could trust, replied sadly. She really is the best sister in the world.

"Are you sure it's not like those other times?" I could hear the concern in her voice, even if she is standing like five meters away. . She takes a step forward, reaching out to me., her eyes full of worry.

"Stop, Akemi." I turn back to the empty lot as it started to drizzle. I know what she'll do. She'll make me forget, she'll make me "better", but I wont feel better is what I'd always tell her.

"I don't want to forget." I mutter.

"Sasuke—"

"She's different. I know it." I clench my teeth and gritted them together.

"I know she is. She seems nice and caring and and better than most, but…" She trails off.

"But what?" I growl and snap my head to her.

"…she's a Haruno." She tells me sadly.

"It'll only make matters worse." I saw a flash of pink crossing the parking lot and my expression brightens slightly. Her head snaps up, I hear it or at least sense it.

"Sasuke, don't" She immediately shook her head as she pleaded.

"I can't."

* * *

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am 15 years old and a student of Juuken Academy. No, I never believed that I was normal. Somehow, even when I was just a child, I never felt like all the other kids on the playground.

I am a pureblood you could say. A pureblood is, in the vampire world, when you are born from a vampire and another vampire. My parents were purebloods, too. My grandparents were unlucky enough to have been bitten.

In the first generation of vampires, it wasn't abnormal to have more that 5 children and my gram and gramps got IT going on. They had 8 children, my uncles and aunts.

My baa-chan was friends with my mother's parents, and that's how my parents met. I don't want to go into all the details, but bottom line is they had a son, my brother, Itachi. It was believed that after a vampire of the second generation had bore a first son, bearing another would be impossible. And that's what happened to me.

You could call me the miracle child. But all I want to be is the normal guy. Exactly why I want to be human? 'Coz being human doesn't forbid me to do anything; I don't have to carry on the life-long rivalry with the person I don't want to dislike. Sigh…

Sometimes I just wish I was never an Uchiha.

* * *

I saw the pink blob shuffling threw her skirt pocket. I smirked.

"Need some help?" She turns around. I can feel her tense.

"What do you want?" She sounds irritated. Ooooh…scary. She's holding back; I can feel it.

"Hey. I was just trying to help." I shrug casually as I sorta circle her.

"Where are you going?" I ask abruptly. Damnit, Uchiha. Don't sound too eager, you ass!

"Away." She turns around, still trying to find something. I feel her relax and I smirk. The rain started to pour harder as I leaned against one of the cars.

"Where exactly?" I raised a brow. This girl just loves pushing my buttons.

"Away from here…"She gave me her curt answer. A car door automatically opened when she pressed a button on the keys she finally found. My eyes widened; I'm sure of it. She owns this?

She got in the car and looked up at me.

"What?" I hear her smug voice. She smirked.

"Uh…nothing." I shake my head to clear it of my thoughts. Voted 2009s most expensive car. I was about to open my mouth and tell her, but I quickly rethought that. I wouldn't risk being out-smarted by her. I can just imagine that conversation…

"_How the hell did you get that?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_That car."_

"_So what?"_

"_It's 2009s most expensive car, dumbass."_

"_-sigh- Too bad it's 2010…"_

I smirk inwardly … This girl and her mind.

"Is there any specific answer I can get from you?" I raise a brow as the slight drizzle turned into a downpour. I sighed exasperated. Weather these days...stupid global warming. Why the fuck is it raining in March? In Japan?

I here her door close and she speaks through the glass loud and clear. "Maybe." And I chuckle. She turns to me, a smirk plastered on her face. I shake my head again and smile. I wonder if I can hitch a ride with her.

She answered my unspoken question as she opened the passenger's side. I knew my smile grew wider.

I sat right in and came to face her.

"Can't I drive?" Her eyes grew wide. Her face portrayed pure sheer horror.

"No." She answers curtly. Then I did something I would've never done in front of someone, I pouted.

"Please." I begged. I don't know if this would work, but it's worth a try, right? I see her expression falter. Then she pouts. Damn.

"It's my baby." She whines. I inch nearer and a light blush spreads across her face.

"C'mon. Please?" She looks away, trying to hide her blush-stained cheeks.

"This may be the only chance I get to drive a Bugatti Veyron." I feel her sigh.

"Fine." She grumbles and I quickly got out of my side and entered the one adjacent to it. She stomps to my side and I hear her mutter some curses.

When she finally made her way in the car, I asked her:

"So, where to?" She smiles, I think I just died and went to heaven.

"I just told you, away." I smile back at her.

"You're something else, y'know that?"

* * *

**This is just the Sasuke P.O.V. of chapter 4…**

**But anyways… Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**New chapter… and to be honest, I'm just winging it; I didn't even right it in my notebook. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"They're coming for her." The silver-haired woman said as emotionless as she could. Tears were threatening to break from her at any minute.

"I know." The rose-haired man tried to do the same. Tears escaped from the woman's eyes as the thought of the death of one of her own.

"She's our daughter, Koiji. She's our first, last and only descendant that is of our bloodline. Please, Koiji." She dropped to the floor on her hands and knees. Her sobs echoed in the empty library and even the man let out a small choked sound from the back of his throat.

"Pleas what?" He was hopeless. "Even if we are strong, there will be too many of them." Her weeps only grew louder each passing second, her tears stained her pale face and her vision was getting blurry.

"N-n-n-not i-i-i-if we were t-t-t-to…" She trailed off. She knew what was coming.

"I will never." Venom filled his voice, but the woman remained the same. First, he was going to rant about how they were better than that…

"As the top clan of the vampire world, we are not to sink that low…"

Then he would tell her how foolish that was…

"What gave you such an idea? Are you mad? No one will allow it…"

Lastly, he would curse at them and wish for their death…

"They are bastards. None are worthy of standing beside us. They'd be better off dead." He seethed.

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF TALKING NOW?!?" In just a few moments, the woman was standing right before him. "SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE WILLING TO GIVE HER AWAY?!?!?" SLAP. A red hand mark was left on his cheek. He stood wide-eyed at her sudden outburst.

Her voice shrank to a whisper. "Do you even care?"

* * *

My curiosity was peaked. The Uchiha hasn't told me where we were going. I groaned. He seemed to notice this and turned to look at me.

"You okay, Sakura?" I was a little taken a back. He's never called me by my first name before.

"Where are we going, Uchiha?" I see him wince and I raise a brow.

"She still hasn't warmed up to me, eh?" I hear him mutter. Warmed up to him? What the hell does that mean?

"What?" I pretend not to hear.

"Uh, nothing. What was the question again?" He stuttered a little. He isn't acting like himself. The Sasuke I first met was annoying and bastard-ish, not shy and vulnerable. What's gotten into him?

"I asked you where we're going." I replied shortly after. I see him smirk.

"You just said, away." He mocked. This is the cocky stuck up Sasuke I know and lov—know; yeah, know and know.

"Damn you." Slence followed after that.

The trip was excruciating. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't figure out where the hell he was taking me and…uh…that's it, actually.

"Sasuke, kudasai." This brought on a smirk. I could almost see his dark blue aura turn orange.

"We're nearly there, Haruno." I sigh in relief. No, not because we're nearly there, but because he said Haruno. I couldn't afford to lose my life just because I'm falling for 'The Enemy.'

"Where exactly is there?" He turns to me.

"Here." And he gets out of the car. I gasp as I follow him. The sight was…different.

"Utsukushii…"

It was a meadow. A freaking meadow, but this wasn't the meadow you'd call colorful; it was dreadful and yet, beautiful at the same time. The green of the plants were a dark and ominous shade and there are fire lilies, their blood red petals as full as ever. I don't know when they bloom, but I'm pretty sure it isn't during winter. Hence the name "fire" lilies.

I inhaled deeply; though the flowers have no sent, just the feeling of being in a secluded area was, uh, fragrant enough. I loved it, so peaceful and quiet. Is this how it feels when you die? I'd never know. This is the closest I'll ever get to death…and it…feels…beautiful.

I twirl around and let myself fall, landing on the soft bed of flowers. My frown returns to a smile and I sigh, contented.

I let my eyes close at the sensation. Happiness was that said sensation, a feeling. The feeling I haven't experienced in a long time. And all this…just because, for once, I am…away…

Then I realize I'm not alone. I look around for Sasuke. Where is that bastard? The grayish green leaves started to tickle my face and I sat up. There he was standing in front of a Sakura tree I failed to notice up atop a hill.

I stood up and walked to him. I stopped just a few meters away.

"Uchiha?" I walked closer when I got no answer. I feel of gust of wind and suddenly he was beside me…or rather I was beside him. Odd. When did I get up here? On a hill? Did he bring me up here that fast?

"'chiha." I received silence. "Bastard, talk to me." I saw him shake a little and for some reason I suddenly became worried.

"Sauke?" That's when he turned to me with a rare smile on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" I sighed, at least he was talking to me.

"Are you scared, Sakura-chan?" He mocked me. Ironically, I don't feel very pissed right now.

"Why here, Uchiha?" I turn to him, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was in the meadow, sitting on the ground. I growled. Even though I don't get tired that fast, it still is pretty annoying to be going back and forth from place to place.

When I appeared behind him, I hear him chuckle. "How 'bout calling me by my first name, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Since when did I become 'Sakura-chan'?" I smirk.

"Do you really think I'd be that easy to play, Sa-su-ke-kun?" I pronounced his name slowly, letting each syllable slip of my tongue with a generous amount of sweetness.

"See? That wasn't hard; now, was it?" He turned to look up at me, his breathta—smirk plastered on his face.

"And so I ask again, why are we here?" I sat down beside him, looking out into the distance. My question went unanswered…for awhile. Then he turned to me with a fire lily in hand.

"Close your eyes." He instructs. I quirk a brow, but oblige.

"Stick your tongue out." He commands me again

"Where are you getting at, Uchi—Sasuke?" I feel him smile. My brows knit together instinctively.

"Just do it." And I do.

"Now open wide, aka-chan." I growl, telling him to get on with it. He chuckles and I frown.

I feel something soft in my mouth, but nothing familiar comes to mind. Then I taste it; the blood, sweet, delicious and such…pure blood.

"Open your eyes, Sakura." He whispers and I obeyed. What I saw was just too enticing. The Uchiha was leaning towards me; his eyes were red with black comas, the sharingan; my parents told me. A trickle of blood was rolling from the side of his mouth and I couldn't help but lick my own lips and find blood there as well. He smirks at my reaction and does the same.

"Wha—" He cuts me off.

In answer, he holds out the lilies.

* * *

**Not much of a good cliffy, sorry. And I know the fire lilies were unoriginal; I got that from 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender', but I really just loved that episode. Hope you can forgive me.**

**-Limegreen8**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm winging it again! Seeing as how my last chapter had contented me, I'll try again and see if I get good feedback.

* * *

**

What the—? The blood came from the lilies? But how the hell could've that happened?

I could tell my expression was flustered by the way he was grinning.

"Confused, Haruno?" That's a relief and I guess you know why.

"Just a little." I let out a nervous giggle.

"I found these when I was 6." Oooooh, I can sense he is in flashback mode.

"Naruto, you know him right?" I nod. He's the idiot with the weird hair.

"When we were kids, he pushed me and I fell into a patch of these lilies. Then I tasted blood." He gave a soft chuckle and I raised a brow.

"He saw this blood trickling from the corner of my mouth, screamed, "Teme! Did you bite your tongue?!? I'm sorry! Stick your tongue out; don't suck yourself dry!!!". The idiot." He mimicked the boy's voice perfectly, is that his ability? That's kind of stupid, I mean, mimicking? Boring…But then another thought came to my mind…

"You knew you were a vampire when you were still a child?"

"Aa."

"But—"

"It's the lilies…They give you something each time. And for me it was knowledge." I don't get it….what did he mean by they give you something each time? He seems to catch this and gives further explanation.

"When I was a kid, I knew nothing. But I knew that they were keeping something from me, especially Naruto. That's when I got a hand full of lilies in my mouth. It was the blood it drew. I got knowledge and put the pieces together. Naruto's rant was a dead give away. 'Teme, don't suck yourself dry?' It practically screamed 'You are a supernatural creature.' Do you get what I'm saying?" Then I nod. The story finally sinks in.

"So Naruto is a vampire too…and the reason you knew you were one was because of these lilies. And I bet the reason you transformed early was because of them, too." I stare at nothing in particular as my eyes widened.

"You're pretty smart, Haruno." He smirks that dazzling smirk and I smile a little.

"It's the lilies, too, isn't it?" I looked up at him and he chuckles.

"What else could it be? It's not like your smart or anything…" He shrugs.

"Damn you." I chuckle as nostalgia takes over. I look at him, who's smiling with me.

"Ditto." And unconsciously I lean in seeing as he does the same. I let my eyes close slowly and our lips only brush when we were interrupted.

"SAKURA!!!" I see my brother running into the field. It wasn't a surprise to see him; he was a tracker. But something disturbed me; it was the look on his face. How scared he was or how worried he looked. It's as if someone was chasing him, tracking him. Something was definitely wrong.

I see him glance at Sasuke and then back to me. I think he's wondering about our current position. Oddly enough, he wasn't mad. He looked relieved, actually.

"UCHIHA!" Sasuke looked startled. "YOUR BROTHER, HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE FIGHTING THEM OFF!!! HE TOLD ME YOU WERE WITH MY SISTER!!! TAKE HER AND GO!!!" This surprised me even more.

"Sasori, why?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!! JUST **RUN**!!!" I froze. I didn't know what to do.

"Sakura, we have to go." I hear Sasuke say. I stand up and take his hand. He lifts me up seeing that I was still in a daze. And he runs. After that, everything is just a blur.

* * *

"OI! WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL?!?" The brunette asked.

"SHE'S FINE!!!" The dark haired man replied.

They were behind the school. It was 6 o'clock and no students were there, they thought. It was a mess. The blood, the bodies, the light glow of the moon; they all made the situation more disturbing.

The creatures came at them one by one, thrashing and swinging and snarling, bearing all their sharp and bloodstained teeth. Their eyes were a dark red and were fading more and more each minute; this was a sign of their weakness.

Hundreds of enemies and only 6 of them; it took all their power not to devour the pale dead bodies in front of them.

"HOW ARE YOU SO SURE?!?" Tayuya starts to weep; her usually tough exterior breaking down.

"WHAT IF MY SISTER DIES, HUH?!? WHAT IF SHE DIES AND I NEVER GET TO SE HER AGAIN?!? THAT LAST THING I TOLD HER BROKE HER HEART!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE LIKE THAT?!?" She wheezed, coughed and cried.

"TAYUYA, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!" The red head shouted at her. "SAKURA IS FINE!!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?" She shouted back and the eldest Uchiha heard her.

"BECAUSE SHE'S WITH SASUKE."

* * *

**Okay…what do you think? Please READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am enjoying this and the story. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

A blur, everything is just a blur. All I know that is that I'm running; I'm running from something and I-I'm supposed to be scared. Why? Because…I don't know. It's just so…blurry.

I remember being in the field with Sasuke and we were so happy; we were so peaceful. Then there were lilies that turned to blood; that helped me realize something. But I must've forgotten about that too; I don't know, I forgot? Ehehehe...

And I remember my brother, my brother he was; my brother was scared and worried and the look on his face; it was all so…wrong. My brother is never scared; he is supposed to be brave and-and strong. If he was like that and if what I know isn't just my imagination; what about my sister? Is she okay? What about Karin?

I think I remember—no, no; I know that Sasori said that Sasuke's brother was there, too. And if that's so, then his other siblings must be there with him. And they're fighting for what, me? Why am I so important?

If I'm causing all this trouble, why not just kill me now? I'm not that important.

"Stop, Sakura." And I did. Sasuke's firm voice, I've never heard it before. He was always so…gentle.

"Don't think that. You are by far the most important of us all." His voice was softer, but it still held that hostility. But how did he know what I was thinking?

"S-s-s-sasuke." I managed to squeak as I clutched the blue fabric of my uniform. Yes, I was still in my uniform. I forgot about that, too; I was only in the field because Uchiha...because I wanted to be away.

"Sakura, you need to think straight." He starts. "Your distracted, you're thinking of things other than our problem; I know, it eases your pain, but bare with me please." He looks away, his bangs hiding his eyes. What are you hiding from me Sasuke?

"B-b-b-but my family..." I trail off and start to let my tears fall.

"They're fine; I know it. Just stay calm. Please…" He paused, holding something back. "…for my sake." He whispered and my eyes widened slightly at the statement.

"What do you—" He cuts me off again.

"You're letting your guard down." He says. 'How exactly do you know that?' I wanted to ask.

"Don't be afraid; you're fine, your family's fine. There's nothing to be scared of, okay?" I nod dumbly as his words sink in.

I remained silent seeing he was about to speak again. "The first day I met you, you were so strong and hard to decipher; you weren't like other...people." He gave a soft chuckle.

"You were a closed book that I tried so hard to pry open; I tried to make you trust me." He paused. "But no, there was still that thing, like a wall blocking you from me. That's when I realized you were different."

"Different?" I repeated smugly.

"But I can read you now, your wall has crumbled because of you distress." He states calmly.

"You can read me now, huh?" I snort. "Not a chance." And my competitive side somehow made itself known.

"There's no time for this, Sakura." He replies dryly and grabs my arm without even knowing his own strength.

I winced and he notices this.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"Ah, it's fine." I say, rubbing my wrist. "You're forgetting, Sasuke, I AM the most important of us all." I say rather smugly.

He laughs and grabs my _hand _softly. He pulls a little and I take this a a signal for let's go.

"Come on. They're coming for us, y'know." I was right.

"Really, Uchiha? I would've never known from the running and screaming." Don't you just love the nventor of sarcasm?

He smirked. Sometimes it's just funny how things could change so rapidly. One minute, I'm crying my eyes out; the next, I'm teasing the Uchiha.

"How long do we have to run?" I whined and I see him smile.

"Just until the enemies have backed off. It wont be that long, Haruno; trust me." He starts to sprint and I follow in a steady jog after.

"It's not like I don't trust you!" I shouted at him and he chuckled. I knew what was coming.

"Ditto."

* * *

"Almost." The word was barely audible due to his gritted teeth.

"Itachi, are you—"

"Done." He declared as he ripped of the head of his last adversary.

"We have to get them now, don't we?" Tayuya sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, Sasuke knows we're done here." He remains calm while licking his lips of some trails of blood. The three stood there calmly as the others cleaned the school's parking lot of some entrails.

"That bastard." Sasori spoke up as he finally understood. Though the statement was laced with venom, it was apparent that the eldest of the Harunos was smiling.

"Isn't that sweet; my living dead brother actually has a heart." Itachi chuckled and the others followed suit.

"Our little Sasuke-kun wants to spend more time with our Sakura-hime, ne?" Tayuya smirked and tapped her finger to her chin as if pondering.

"Raven haired emerald eyed babies, huh?" She came to a conclusion. "Pretty cute!!!" She Squealed and clasped her hands together, jumping in the air. The two boys sweat dropped.

"Too bad they'll only have one." Crestfallen, Tayuya fell to the ground. "I would've spoiled them to death, even if they can't die!!!"

"Don't worry. They can have as many as they want." Itachi said. Tayuya gave him a questioning look. "Huh?" The eldest Haruno smirked.

"It's an every other generation thing. What do your parents teach you?" Itachi tsk-ed and wagged a finger at Tayuya and upon hearing this statement, Sasori's smirk grew wider.

"I thought this feud was over." Tayuya groaned with that 'I-guess-not.' expression on her face.

"Hey," Itachi started firmly. "Old habits die hard."

-x-

-CLICK-

-FLASH-

"U-u-u-u-uchiha-sama and H-ha-haruno-sama are v-v-v-vampires?!?"

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit the ending was pretty corny. But I liked the sudden mood swings and the 'Ditto.'-it's become a very important phrase in this story. I think it has appeared three or four times already! Sigh. Maybe its a catch phrase or something. Anyways...  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The next chapter here. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Naruto is.

* * *

**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?" It was early in the morning when I screamed. I looked in our school newspaper and found the most disturbing article.

"Uchihas and Harunos are really vampires." The boy beside me read in that blank voice of his.

"'Yesterday after school, these two families were seen beheading other vampies,' Witnesses revealed." He read again.

"How can you be so calm?!?" I shrieked at Sasuke. I looked around the table and saw that the others were just as emotionless as he is.

"Sakura." There it was, the voice. The voice he used to calm me down. The voice he used when he was about to kill his prey; don't ask.

"This is the most ridiculous story ever written in this paper." And there were a lot of weird stories on the school paper. I mean, c'mon, cafeteria food actually elephant dung, really???

"And no one has ever listened to this thing; why would they start now?" It clicked in my mind that he was right; he always is.

"See? There's nothing to be worried about." He soothes me, again, as he caresses my cheek. I was taken a back a little, but, never the less, I leaned into his touch.

"AW, THAT'S SO CUTE!!!" Akemi and Tayuya squeal and most of us sweat drop. And speaking of dropping, I feel his hand drop to my lap then reach for my hand.

This is the aftermath of all that fighting, of all that bickering. The Uchiha and the Haruno became allies, they became friends; though, our parents are still having a hard time to deal, they're budging little by little.

I look around, seeing our smiles and laughs. Itachi and Sasori arm wrestling, Akemi and Tayuya gossiping, Reira and Karin being bitches, Sasuke holding me in a tight hug, his arms around my waist and Sai just drawing it all, capturing the moment; these were the times that loved, the times when we got along, the times when—

"Stop thinking, Sakura, it's annoying." He nuzzled into my coral hair and I immediately tensed; I still wasn't used to him being intimate in public. I'm not into that PDA stuff; I know, right, role reversal much? It's just that…I kinda' got used to the fact that I'm supposed to hate him and the others; whereas he didn't even hate me from the beginning or anyone else for that matter.

I leaned back into Sasuke's well-toned chest and got comfortable. I breathed in his scent and let my eyes close. In other words, I relaxed. Finally, things were going my way.

I yawned.

"Still sleepy?" I hear my partner ask as he kissed my temple.

"All thanks to you. I didn't even get to close my eyes." I could feel him smirk.

"Well, as Shakespeare said, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness and others have greatness _thrust _within them. Lucky for you, you got all three down." I snort. Did he just say thrust within them? Ha.

"You cocky bastard."

"So I've been told."

"You are such a dou—"

"IT'S THEM! IT'S THE VAMPIRES!"

"Oh shit." And shit it was.

* * *

We ran…just like we did yesterday. Only this time we were afraid of the weaker species. How pathetic. Why not just kill them all?

"Do you think we could get away with killing a whole town?" There he is again, reading my freaking mind.

"I thought you could only read me when I'm nervous?" I eye him curiously as we follow behind the rest of the pack.

"I got around that." He shrugged and sped off, leaving me behind. I scoff. Damn him.

I caught up with the rest as we entered a clearing. And their discussion was most interesting.

"Sasuke, you douche." My sister, Tayuya, seethed.

"How is this my fault?!?" He exclaims.

"If you didn't freakin' get us all calm, we could've gone earlier."

"All of you were just as calm!" Way to keep your cool, Sasu-chan.

"Don't blame Sasuke."

"Thanks, Itachi."

"He's always that clueless."

"The hell?!?" I snicker and my boy friend turns to me. "Care to help your so called other half, Sakura-_chan_?" He growled.

"Hey, I told you we should have ran." I raise my arms in defense. "Not my problem, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Everyone just shut up." Sasori spoke up. "You're all just pointing fingers. This will never end."

"I'm afraid, Sasori's right." Sai smiled fakely as he looked up from his drawing. Damn, I hate that penis-loving freak.

"Is your brother really that creepy?" I whispered to my "other half".

"That dude, or whatever he is, is not my brother." He whispered back.

"The best thing to do know is to talk to the elders." Reira, the one that I freakin' hate, said all professional like. But you know I have to agree with her.

"Yeah, I think she's right. We need to—" I cut myself off as I felt a gust of wind and heard a poof behind me.

"Or you could just talk to your dear old granpa."

* * *

**Please review. I'm dying to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next chapie…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**

'…_dear old grandpa.' _Yes, my dear old grandpa; my great grandfather always did hate being called "great".

"Ohayo, Sou-Sofu." The four of us bowed.

"Eh?!? All of you are too stiff!" My grandfather flailed and tried to reach for one of us. Sadly, me being the youngest, I was the one who was unfortunate to be ganged up on.

"Come here, kiddo!" He caught me in a surprisingly strong head lock and gave me a noogie. Damn it! It fucking hurt!

"Aiyaa!" I gasped in surprise. "Hii-ojiichan!"

"See? Why can't you be like Kura-nyan here?"

"Ojiichan, itai!" I complained and tried to break free of his grasp. He only gave me a hearty chuckle as a response.

"Gomen, Kura-nyan." And his grip lightened, but his arm remained slung over my shoulder.

"You're just so cute!!!" I find myself being pinched. I have been stripped of all my dignity.

I hear my siblings laugh. Che. Traitors.

"Now, now, enough of that!" He let go of me with a pat on the head. I rubbed my soar cheeks as I listened to him blab on.

"I have heard some important news from my beloved granddaughter." He started off with a serious tone. "Who is the one courting my sweet and innocent Kura-nyan?!?" I facepalmed myself.

"Ojiichan…" My brother started.

"I heard it was from one of the Uchihas, who is it?"

"It's…uh…" I couldn't believe it, Sasori was actually standing up for Sasuke. Hmmm…

"It's me." Sasuke coughed.

"Ah…Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Hai." I see Sasuke close his eyes, expecting the worst.

"Welcome to the family, boy!" His eyes shot open as he too was noogied by my great grandfather. Haha! Fear the wrath of his wrinkly fists, Uchiha!

Oh, dude…is he choking?

Grandpa finally let go and I see Sasuke breathe a greedy amount of oxygen. Stop breathing my air, damnit!

"Sof—I mean, Ojiisan, you were here for something important, ne?" Tayuya said as sweetly as possible, though I knew she wanted to curse at him right now.

"Yosh." He declared.

…

"Why am I here again?" He chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his bald head and I swear I fell backwards anime shojou style along with the rest of us.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He looked at us.

"Sarutobi-san—"

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved a finger at Itachi. "It's Sarutobi-sama-senpai-san-kun to you." When did my great grandpa get so weird?

'_He's just like you.'_

'_Shut up, Sasuke.' _

This was a new thing he invented. He gets into my head and bugs me until I crack.

'_I think he's on crack.'_

'_No you are.'_

'_That was lame, Sakura.'_

'_You suck, Sasuke.'_

'_Lame.'_

"Oh right!" My great grandfather snapped me out of my thoughts or maybe our thoughts…ah, whatever.

"Wait. Who are you?" Oh shit.

"I remember now! I heard that you guys were in big trouble!" It made me want to say, 'What gave you a clue, me screaming or the fact that we're all out in a clearing in the middle of a school day?'

"You exposed our secret, ne?" We all nodded.

"Hmm…" He paced around as he tapped his chin.

After a few minutes of that, he sighed.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to fix it."

"Hii-ojiichan!!!" I whined and he patted my little pink head.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help, Kura-nyan!" I smiled brightly at him, like I did when I was a kid.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sarutobi-sama…senpai-san-kun?" Itachi asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm…" I knew we all had the same expression.

"We can't use Kura-nyan's time wielding powers…it might lead to an even worse future and then we'd have to do rewind again and again and again and again and again an—"

"We get it, Hii-ojiichan." I interrupted.

"Oh, yes." He knocked on his head. Sigh. Though his methods were questionable, you could see he was trying really hard.

He snapped his fingers.

"I'll call for a press conference at once!"

* * *

**Just to explain:**

**Grandpa was actually great grandpa. Partly because, 1. It was some sort of disguise when around normal people (Because it would be weird when a sixteen y.o. would still have a great grandfather.) and became a habit when among themselves and 2. It made him sound old. **

**Thanks for reading…Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry for the late post…I would explain but I already did that in my other story…Here you go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**_

"A press conference?" Reira asked with her arms crossed. "Seriously?" The brunette turned to me wearing a what-the-fuck expression. To which I just shrug.

"Yes, _girly_, a press conference." He states, slightly glaring at the girl and I stifled a giggle.

"Hmph. And how do you expect us to do that, _old man?_" She hissed at my great grandfather and I almost pounced at her.

"Reira!" Itachi reprimanded and now I couldn't help but guffaw.

"What? He was being a pain!" She whined like the bitch she was.

"That's my great grandfather you're talking about, bitch…" I hissed at her as arms immediately encircled themselves around, well, my arms.

"Sakura," My grandfather started warningly. "Don't do anything too rash." I see him smirk and wink at me and the owners of the arms holding me back chuckled darkly while they loosened their grip.

So, I did as my great grandfather told me…

"Fuck!"…I punched the bitch in the gut. And surprisingly, Itachi didn't get mad or snarl…or anything but smile.

"Ita-kun…" She feigned hurt and coughed up blood. "Help me…"

I looked at Itachi as did the rest of us, but he remained the same.

"Help yourself…" Reira started to tear. "…bitch."

"Please continue with your interesting idea, Sarutobi-san…"Itachi turned to Sarutobi who only raised a brow at him.

Itachi sighed and muttered a quiet, "…sama-senpai-san…kun."

"Well, I've—where was I again?" The majority of us facepalmed ourselves, but Akemi, being the sweet angel that she was, only smiled at him.

"Wouldn't having a press conference only endanger us more, sir?" She asks with genuine curiosity and added a warm smile that would make anyone melt even if you were the living dead.

"Ah, yes!" My great grandfather exclaimed as Akemi's question put him back on track.

"…"

"…"

"Well, ojiisan?" I pushed expecting a legitimate answer.

"That was it."

"What do you mean?!?" Sasuke pulled at his hair, shouting.

"It would probably endanger us more." He shrugged in reply.

"DO you want us to die, sou-sofu?" Sasori asked.

"That's the point." We all looked at the old man as if he was crazy. "You can't die."

"But still—"

"And if that doesn't work, we could just kill them one by one." He ended happily, smiling like an idiot, whish I was sure what I looked like too.

"That wouldn't work!!!" This is the first ever time I've seen Sasu-chan get mad like that.

"And why not?"

"Do you really think we can get away with killing a whole town?"

"We wouldn't have had to kill anyone if _you_ were more careful in the first place!"

"WHY I—"

"He's right." Itachi cut him off.

"_What?_" He hissed at his older brother.

"We should have known better than to fight them in an open space like that." Itachi started.

"We should have led them away." And my brother finished.

"What are you two talking about?" Tayuya joined in.

"Humans' minds haven't developed like ours." Itachi stated.

"Sometimes the truth is too hard for them to comprehend." My brother stated as well. It was almost as if they were finishing each other's statements.

"Sometimes it's too hard to comprehend that they are brought in a state of calamity."

"And most of the time, the do anything and everything to destroy that truth."

"Trying to make things normal."

"To live their lives as if…"

"They hadn't known at all." They finished together.

"Are you guys okay?" I butted in and looked at my two brothers weirdly.

"With age comes wisdom." Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

"We'll go with sou-sofu's plan." Sasiori states or orders as Itachi nods.

"Hmmm…how would that work out, huh?" I ask."I mean, who would be crazy enough to face those bastards?"

"I actually had already planned that."

"Then who, ojiisan?"

"It has to be someone loud…"

"Mmm-hmm."

"…strong…"

"Uh-huh."

"…crazy…"

"Yep."

"…and smart."

"Definitely."

"So I guess you'll be doing it, Kura-nyan."

"You bet—WHAAAT?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why, ojiisan, why?"

"Sasuke said you'd be perfect." I glared at the accused who started backing away.

"…my own boyfriend." I hissed at him.

"I regret nothing!" He raised his voice a little.

"Don't you be raising your voice at me, mister!"

"And what if I do???"

"1 month."

"EH?"

"You're not getting any."

"But-but…"

"But my ass." I hear my grandfather snicker. "Real mature, ojiisan."

"BUTT MY ASS!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello…again readers…I'm trying to update as fast as I can; this story is almost over anyways…Thank you for reading…

* * *

**

"I'm not going to be able to handle this…" I chanted, pacing back and forth behind the stage. I peeked around the corner and saw angry humans and my family sitting stiffly beside them. Oh, how I knew how much they wanted to jump each and every one of them…Oh my.

'_You'll be fine.'_ That annoying—_'I resent that.'_—voice appeared again and I tried to shake it out of my mind. _'That does nothing.' _ It says as I try to focus on what I'm going to say.

I growl, remembering my short speech until a gruesome thought occurred to me.

_The pink haired woman stepped out, dressed in a black cloak. She glared at each and every one of the people in brown. For a moment her jade eyes turned cat-like and the people shuddered._

"_Haruno Sakura." Said woman turned to the man holding a mallet. He was situated at the left corner of the stage, if you were facing it, and the girl was at the far left…and in the middle was the medieval instrument used for burning witches._

"_Thou had been accused of witch craft." He started._

"_How does thou plea?" His voice was stern and he portrayed no emotions. He was old and wrinkly, hardened by the multiple trials he has lead. _

"_Innocent." She says in a soft voice._

"_Say again?" He asked._

"_Innocent." She said seriously, lifting her chin up; not letting such event scorn her pride. Though her wrists were tied and her body was bruise, she stood tall._

"_SHE LIES!" A sandy brown haired man shouted, pointing at the accused. _

"_SILENCE!" The old man shouted and snarled at the man. He quickly turned to the girl._

"_No demon is trapped within me, I am not the devil's work; I AM NOTHING OF THE DARKNESS OF WHICH YOU SPEAK." She raised her voice boldly. "The devil did not come to me and bid me serve him; what have you proof I am what you call a witch?"_

"_Your family—your children and spouse had died simultaneously in a fire that burned your house to ashes. Though you-YOU WERE LAFT UNSCATHED. Isn't that what they call sorcery?" A woman in the crowed preached._

"_Foolish peasant woman, I have bore no child, I have wedded no man. It is you who lies at the face of this trial." She said calmly. _

"_Your fate has been sealed, wench." The man spat. "There are no means of escape. You shall be burnt like your family, fictional or not."_

"_Burn me if you will…" She looked at the ten other suspected, one of them a little girl. "It were better that ten suspected witches should escape than one innocent person be condemned."_

_She was strapped to a pole with wood at her feet. She stood lifeless and smiled at the other accused._

"_Suffer thou a witch…" She tuned him out._

'_**I plead innocent for I am no witch. I am far worse. There is no demon within me for I am the demon. I am not the devils work, I am his luxury. I am no witch. I am no sorceress. I am fanged and stained, my blood does not flow through my veins. I allow them to burn me; make me suffer consequences for I am immortal. A simple flame will not kill me. I will remain unscathed after this trial and they will all suffer at my feet for I am no witch, no sorceress, but no mortal either; I am…'**_

"_BURN!"_

'…_**a vampire.'**_

"Sakura…Sakura!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Kakashi shook me.

"Huh? I mean, hey." I said, a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm fine, Kakashi." Came my simple answer.

"Well, okay. You're up." He gave me a pat and I started to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to screw this up. I'm going to screw this up. Holy Crap. Holy Crap."

"Stop it." He scolded lightly. "You're going to be fine. Just breathe and think before saying anything."

"BRING OUT THE ACCUSED!" A voice boomed.

"You'll be fine." He gave me a smile. "And if it doesn't turn out well, we'll just kill them." Kakashi joked and I gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Go on, go on then." He pushed quite hardly. I tripped over the stairs and was trembling all the way to the podium. I just forgot what to say and gulped. All those people in the crowd, all their angry glares shook me.

I scanned the crowd and looked at the familiar faces of my friends. They were drenched with worry. There was Ino chewing at her perfectly manicured nail, Naruto who was accompanied by his father, the mayor, who had helped us arrange this gathering, Shikamaru wasn't asleep—he was wide awake and holding Ino's other hand, Tenten held a scared Hinata in her arms while Neji stood stiffly beside them; a ghost of a smile appeared on my pale face, thanking them for their loyalty.

"Uh…hi." I start. And they all replied with a bland "Hi." too. "I'm Sakura."

"Hello Sakura." They replied again, flat.

"You say I am a vampire." I test; whether they'll trample me or not.

"Yes, yes you are." They're sounding like zombies now.

"I'm not." I state boldly, which brings a more emotional reaction form them.

"SHE LIES!" A parent said from the crowd.

It's the same. They're doing it; they'll _burn _me.

'_That was the Salem Witch Trials, Sakura.' _I hear his voice, but, never the less, my breathing quickens.

'_Calm down. I'm right in the crowd.' _ It helps—knowing that he's here.

'_Look for me.' _ That's all he says and I did. I looked for him. And Ifound him, smirking in the crowd.

I focus all my attention to him, imagining that it was only us two.

"I am not a vampire." I state breathlessly. "Foolish accusations will lead to the human race's downfall." His smirk grew wider as glares grew more heated.

"She is ruining our name! She mocks the human race! Betrayal!" I smile lightly when the woman shouted; she gave me the perfect opportunity.

"You called me—us traitors, but do you see what you yourselves are doing?" I talk professionally. And my friends' faces grew brighter; they have hope. "You have no solid proof that we are what you say we are—you are destroying our name."

The people quieted down and looked at me with interest, some even nodded.

"I am human. We are human. We are your kind." My confidence grew with each second. "You call us vampires, traitors. You mock my kind for I am no vampire. You mock your own kind."

It all made sense now; well, at least it did to me.

"How are we sure that you are not a vampire? How can we trust you?" I searched for an answer and I found one, the perfect one, the best I could give. It was probably obvious, but it was true. I flashed my great grandfather a smile and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I looked at everyone and they looked back expectantly.

"It all makes sense." I start. "We're not vampires."

They were on the edge of their seats.

"Because if we were…" I looked thoughtful, tapping a finger to my chin. I giggled at their faces.

"All of you would've been dead by now."

* * *

**I especially loved writing the witch trial part. It was more of Sakura's imagination then. Please review, loves.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy…:-)…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Normal. Everything was finally normal. Well, for the most part, but relatively normal. Even though most of the students stutter when they talk to me and for some odd reason, all my grades are extremely high, everything is just dandy!

My family was at ease. My friends could finally be seen around me. And Sasuke—he could finally—

"Why are you smiling, Sakura?" The boy sitting beside me interrupted my thoughts. I growled at him, "What's it to ya', Sasuke?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend and I wouldn't want to put you into a mental facility." He ended with an even bigger smirk. If I had a nickel—

"But you don't have a nickel, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"You are an ass.." A stomped off ahead of him since we didn't share this class.

"Well, you have a nice ass." I hear him mutter as he enters the room.

I just love that humor of his, even though it's a gruesome humor. Because my boyfriend does not laugh, he chuckles.

I hear the bell ring and I knew was late…again.

"Damn." I cussed. This means another detention AKA torture.

-TAP-

-TAP-

-TAP-

My footsteps echoed through the hallway and I felt a creepy aura around me. And to be honest, it scared the freakin' shit out of me.

I stop walking; there was a faint clicking of heels behind me. And then it stopped.

I walked and there it was again.

I turned around swiftly. "Alright, who's there?" I called out.

Nothing.

"Yo, asshole, where the fuck—mmmph."

Then everything went black.

XXX

"Hn. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms in front his chest.

Tayuya shrugged in response and got back to talking to Sai and Karin.

"Itachi." Said man turned to him and raised a brow. "Where's Sakura?"

"I dunno. Maybe she's with Ino."

'_Where is she?'_

XXX

"I got her." Someone said.

I couldn't see; there was a black hood covering my face. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were somehow bound to the floor.

"Good." There were about two or three people in the room; I could tell by the muffled sounds I heard.

I shuffled in my seat, trying to break the ropes binding me.

"She's awake." I could feel her smirk. Then I felt her shift to me and suddenly I find myself falling to the floor as she took the hood off.

"Atsuko-nee-chan, don't be so mean." A shrill and girly voice behind the blonde squeaked.

I glared at the girl hovering above me as my eyes turned red.

"Feisty, eh?" She smirked. "That won't get you out of here, little missy."

Atsuko kicked my chair to the side.

"Nee-chan!" A shorter girl in the back scolded. She was cute with her short blonde hair.

"Be quite, Etsuko."

"Nee-chan, she didn't do anything to us!"

"Shut up!" Etsuko started to tear and she was out of the room in a blur.

The older one, Atsuko, groaned. "You take care of her, I'll go find Etsuko."

I raised a brow. There was someone else here.

"What's up, Sakura?"

I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Reira?"

* * *

**Done! With this chapter at least. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long. I'm not allowed to use the computer on week days anymore. I have my exams coming up. And I was banned from the computer last month. So I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I try my hardest to update. So…please enjoy…

* * *

**

"Reira?" I asked, unsure. I looked around from my place on my floor as I struggled to get out of these bindings. My eyes squint at the bright lights that covered the ceiling of the room; to make matters worse I was lying down on my back, tied to a chair, facing the blinding lights.

All I could see was white and the floor felt cushiony underneath me. Oh great, I was in a mental hospital.

I kicked my feet in an attempt to get up. I failed miserably. Helpless, I call her name again.

This time I hear a giggle. "Yes, Sakura-_chan_?"

I wriggle around and found my self toppling sideward only to meet black Jimmy Choo boots. Yes, I could tell by just looking or rather…_smelling._

"Reira." My voice comes out horse and I just realized that she kicked me…with those extremely expensive boots. God, I can die happy now.

"Did that hurt, Sakura?" She asks me, sweetly.

"Not at all!" I smile up at her and I finally see her frown. "Now, sweetie, could you please untie4 me?" I ask her again and she responds with a kick to the face.

"You should really learn to respect the one who's about to kill you, _sweetheart._" She smirks at me as I begin to growl.

"As much as I love being kicked around on the floor like a ball," She starts, sarcastically. "I really need to get going, darling. So please let me go."

"Fat chance, princess."

"Could we please stop with the sarcastic name calling?" I groaned in response as I tried to wriggle out of my restraints.

"Don't be such a grouch, _sweetie_." Reira teases.

"Oh, kill me now."

"My pleasure…" She approaches me slowly, pulls me by the hair and throws me into another room.

This room was black. It screamed torture. I saw blood on the floor and dead bodies hanging from the ceiling; just like a human slaughter house. Or maybe it was a freezer since everything was too effing cold.

Reira pulls me up to one of the chains and, well, chained me. Now, I'm just swinging left to right, trying to avoid the dead bodies beside me. And as much as I love human blood like any other vampire, these bodies weren't even close to humans; they're more like gods…

Nymphs.

Then I ask myself…How could they possibly catch a nymph? A sneaky, evasive…nymph. They're practically a part of nature; how do you catch nature?

"I'll admit catching them wasn't easy…" Reira sighed as she admired her work. "But the reward was worth it."

Drinking blood of another heavenly body (or demonic creation; whichever you prefer) leads to wild animalistic behavior, like a rabid dog or a rogue animal.

I see the glimmer in her eye as she looks straight at me. "Nymphs are like elements…" She starts. "And when I drank their blood, it was almost as if being nymph itself…only my powers or whatever you call it are temporary."

"That's why you kept killing them all." I reasoned.

"Exactly." She applauded me and I almost smiled in triumph. "You're smart." She cheers. "Drinking _your_ blood would be far better than any nymph's blood."

I scowl at her. "Royal blood is not to be tampered with."

"And so is nymph's blood, but you don't see me stopping." She giggles and prances out of the door.

I was left alone in the dark room; all I could do was squirm around and avoid the bloody nymphs, literally BLOODY nymphs.

"Holy Crap! It moved!" I shouted. Really, it mooooved. I'm freaking hallucinating from all of the fumes in here.

I swung from left to right and the nymphs swayed with me. I swear, I can hear them giggle.

"Sakura…" Soft ghostly voices call my name.

'_Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! It freaking CALLED my name!'_

I panicked and swung more furiously.

Giggles. I HEARD GIGGLES!

I started screaming. Even dead, these things still like to play games.

I feel the metal pipe I was attached to falter. FREEDOM!

I swing faster now, but then the pipe breaks and leaves me swinging from side to side.

"Ow." I swing to the left.

"Shit." Right.

"Crap." Left.

"Fuck." Right.

"I'm dizzy." Spinning around.

I almost puke; the mix of nymph blood smell and the spinning was just to much. I feel my self drift into unconsciousness due to the whole endeavor. That is, until the door swung open. Reira was standing, but, like in all cool action movie scenes, she fell to the ground, dead, revealing a very angry Sasuke in the process.

"Sakura…" He growls. "Next time tell me when you're going to get kidnapped."

"It's not like I planned it." I snapped at him with my own frown.

"You could have called me." Sasuke grumbles.

"How was I supposed to call you when I was tied up to a chair, unconscious, in a freaking mental hospital?" I raised my voice at him.

"I don't know!" He shouts. "I was just—and you weren't there—and I didn't know where you were and-and I was—I was…"He trails off. My gaze softens as I saw how worried he really was.

"Fine." I sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't even try contacting you."

"No." He says softly. "It was my fault. I found you before you started cursing in your head."

"No, it was—How'd you know I was—"

Sasuke tapped at his head.

"—Oh, right. Mind reader. Forgot." I giggle a little as he shakes his head. He walks to me and reaches up to unbind me from the pipe thingy.

I giggled again as I was free. I jumped at Sasuke and, being the strong guy he is, he caught me without a sweat.

"Where do we go now?" I ask him. He doesn't look down.

"Sa-su-ke…" I drawl. "Where are we going?"

He keeps walking. I give up after waiting five minutes for him to speak. I let out a big sigh at his stubbornness.

Suddenly, his chest rumbles and I realize that he was chuckling.

"We," He starts. ", are going somewhere you'll be safe."

I smile and when he kisses my nose, my smile widens.

"I lo—" He was about to say something. I know it. But I see his eyes roll back in his head and I feel that we're falling.

I think I'm screaming; I couldn't tell. Was I flailing around? Was I trying to wake him up? Or am I on the floor lying down beside him?

All I know now is we've been taken hostage…again.

* * *

**I'm really really really sorry! Please forgive me! Review if you do, loves! **

**I'M ALIVE!**

**-limegreen8**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heeeeeey…You guys must be really mad, huh? I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long but I promise I'll try updating faster!**

Shit. That was how I felt, like shit. From the most ultimate high to the fucking lowest of lows; and just so you know, it's not a pretty good feeling.

I was in Sasuke's arms, laughing, being carried, being kissed, being _loved; _and now where am I? In a dark stink-ass cellar with dead pale bodies all around me on the floor in a corner, that's where I am.

I looked around. White bleeding bodies were everywhere. An occasional cough here and there, but I doubt any of them will live. I doubt any of us would live at all.

I should've felt sorry, nauseous, sad even, but I didn't. I didn't feel.

Okay, so maybe there was a feeling, but it was a numb dead hopeless feeling; any thing along the lines of 'never-gonna'-get-out-and-I'm-gonna'-die-because-of-depression-and-cutting-myself'.

I was breaking; I had nothing to hope for. Nothing to live for. Sasuke's probably somewhere bleeding and I'm just sitting here basking in my self-pity. I felt helpless. What are they doing to him?

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

I'm tired and delusional and hungry and I haven't _fed_ in days. I would've sucked all these people dry if my pride would let me.

'_**Sakura.'**_

Did I really here that or is it just because of the fumes? I'm pretty sure it's because of the fumes.

'_**No, it's not because of the fumes, dumbass.'**_

It's real. Sigh. Is that the way you talk to your _girlfriend_?

'_Sasuke-kun! I was so worried. I thought you were dead or dying or being tortured! I'm glad you're okay! Now get me the fuck out of here!'_

'_**Well, you were right about one thing—'**_

'_YOU'RE DEAD? I'M TALKING TO A GHOST?'_

I could feel him deadpan.

'_**Sakura, calm down. I'm not dead.'**_

'_Thank God! Where are you then?'_

'_**Somewhere dark.'**_

'_Sweetie, you need to be more specific than that.'_

'_**It smells bad and there's a huge metal door behind me.'**_

"Sasuke?" I said, slightly above a whisper. The room he's describing, it's just like mine. "Sasuke?" I said a little louder.

"Sa—" I felt a large hand cup my mouth from behind.

"You could never really keep quite." The raspy voice said as he let go of my mouth. And it hit me—_no not the hand, you dumbass—_it wasn't Sasuke—luck never was on my side—it was non-other than my brother dearest, Saso-chan.

"Sasori!" I tackled him to the ground and I realized that was a big no-no because apparently he'd been hurt, _bad._ There was a big gash right across his chest, but considering he was a vampire, it was healing pretty fast, but not fast enough.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR LEG?"

"Stop being so loud." Sasori glared with all the strength he could muster; it came off creepy looking, but—none the less—Sakura shut up. "And I didn't do _anything_ with my leg, I'm not _that_ stupid."

Sakura just looked at him, urging him to go on. And so he did…

"I was ambushed…We were looking for you and thanks to you," HE briefly glanced at the girl with lazy eyes. "I now know Sasuke's been kidnapped too." The red-head looked at her again with a little more intensity. "Now we have to find him."

"I very well know we have to find him, I'm not _that_ stupid." Sakura mimicked, using his own line against him with a smirk.

"Well then, little sister, let's go, shall we?" He smirked right back—it must be infectious.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura looked at him incredulously. "You can't go walking around with a big gash on your leg!"

"Then, why don't you heal me?" He looked at her dully.

"I was going to do that until you _harshly _interrupted." She bites at him and then _not-so-gently_ grabbed his thigh in order to heal it.

"OW!"

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update…Forgive me?**


	16. END

"How do you suppose we get out of here, ne?" I asked the injured boy beside me.

His shoulders shook with laughter. "Saku-kun," I growled at that. "Did you think they captured me because I was caught off guard or because I let?"

I huffed. "I'm guessing it's the latter."

"No, actually I was caught off guard, but I did form a plan." He said cheerily as I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Well, then how do we get out?"

"You and your questions." He waved me off. "Just wait and see."

* * *

I shouldn't have asked. You see, Saso-chan has a knack for exploding stuff or setting things on fire. And the minute after I asked him, the doors burst into flames at his gaze. It was reckless, but effective.

We were out. I had healed Sasori and we were out. We rendezvoused at a clearing just outside of town. There was Itachi, smirking as he gave me a peck on the cheek. Then Tayuya, who did the same. Sai actually hugged me. Even Karin gave me a smile.

And then I noticed that I smelt like shit.

Damn. Spending two days in a cellar does wonders to your odor.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yup!" Tayuya said with utmost assurance.

"I tracked him to a cellar." Sai jumped in. "Just behind those mountains."

He pointed at a far-off mountain ridge. I almost died. It was _too_ far. I'm in no shape to run and I spent the last of my energy healing Sasori.

And it seems that Sai noticed my discomfort.

"If you want, Sakura-chan, we could stay here until you have enough energy." Sai offered with a smile, a REAL one.

"No." I knew I must've looked really scary because most of them backed away. "I'm coming with even if it kills me." I finished off with a smile.

Even with the determination I just showed. Sasori AND Itachi decided that I not run. So, I spent the 8-mile run on Sai's back.

It all went so fast. The trees seemed to blur at Sai's amazing speed. The hour it took to get there felt like a minute. And before I knew it, we were there. I mean, here.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Hai." Sai nodded.

We were at a cliff. Below us was rubble, but if you looked closely you could see a metal door at the side of one wall.

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

'_**S-s-sakura?'**_

'_Ano, you sound so surprised.'_

'_**Sakura, I need you too listen to me.'**_

I kept quiet. Because whatever he was going to say, it sounded important. Worry welled up inside of me. He's near, I kept on telling myself. Behind that metal door is Sasuke…and most likely, some more lackeys.

'_**Sakura, are you listening?'**_

'_H-h-h-hai!'_

It became silent. It was sorta eerie. Then I just got scared all over again.

'_**Whatever you do…**_

_**DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME.'

* * *

**_

I tried talking to him again, but he didn't reply. I was at my breaking point. With all the anger suppressed inside of, I just had to find a way to get it out.

Who is he to tell _me_ NOT to **save** him? Does he want to die in that dusty old cellar? I can't _fucking _take it.

So, I jumped.

I knew for a fact that I had a broken rib, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, a dislocated wrist, and various other injuries, but I didn't fucking care. If he dies in there because he told me not to help him, I'm going to kill him…again!

Tayuya was shouting, Karin was chasing after me, Sai had summoned something to catch me, but Sasori and Itachi stayed quiet, stayed still; they just stood there, _smirking._ What I would give to wipe those smirks off their faces.

So, I barged in the doors and do you know what I see? Sasuke, who was just as shocked as I was, fighting a werewolf? A werewolf? He told me not to come here just because there was a werewolf? DO I LOOK THAT WEAK?

And then while I was ranting in my head like a maniac; I felt a pain n my stomach, I looked down to see a gaping hole. Bloody, disgusting and huge.

I stopped ranting and charged towards the wolf-man-thing. And he was charging at me too.

Then I saw white. Sasuke blocked me and before I knew it he was on the ground and so was the werewolf.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun." I said barely above a whisper. I think I was falling to the ground, it really didn't matter. All that matters was Sasuke, lying on the floor, on the verge of death.

"Sakura…" He said. His voice was hoarce. You could see his ribs and not through his skin.

I was crying. The others got there a few seconds after me. Then they started crying.

If I had listened to him, he wouldn't be dead. If I had waited for instructions, he would have been okay. I should have seen this coming.

Everything besides me had paused. I looked at Itachi, his face was drained of any color. Sasori had his head down, I kow he's crying. Tayuya tried to control herself, I had caught her in the middle of a scream. Karin was limp on the floor. Sai, for the first time, dropped his notebook. There was no hope. This is what I had done.

I closed my eyes. I wished deeply. I shouldn't have done this.

I tried to remember what caused all of this, but it was too jumbled. Then it hit me. It's because we left. We ran. We should've fought back. Damn it. Damn it all.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA!"

I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke. He was shaking me. Holding me by the shoulders.

"Where…are we?" I asked. We were in school. In Kakashi's class.

Did I just…turn back time? Gramps is going to kill me for this.

"A more important question: What did you do?" He asked me. And when I didn't respond, he chuckled. "Baka."

That's when he hugged me. I pushed him away though. Why? Because…

"ME? I'M THE IDIOT? WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU ASSHOLE? GO TO HELL, YOU JERK!"

"Alright, alright, alright already. Thank you."

"That's more like it." I mumbled as I returned to his embrace. I looked over to Kakashi, who looked just as confused as I was. Our eyes met and then he knew what happened. He chuckled and turned back to his book.

"Oh, and, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not run away like last time."

_~Love WILL overcome anything, even…time~_

**END**


End file.
